


Not Mummy Kissing Santa

by VampireVengence



Series: 12 Days Of Jalex 2020 [1]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Jalex, Alex On The Naughty List, Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alex, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Naughty List, Orgasm, Power Bottom, Riding, Roleplay, Rough Kissing, Santa Kink, Santa Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sexy Santa, Size Kink, Top Jack, monster cock, size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Santa roleplay couch sex. Literally all this is.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 12 Days Of Jalex 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Not Mummy Kissing Santa

A loud bang sounded downstairs startling Alex awake. He glanced over at the clock to see it was one am. What the hell was Jack doing? With a sigh, he flung the covers back and padded down the stairs.

He headed straight to the living room where the lamp was still on, the soft warm glow seeping out under the door. He slowly pushed it open ready to chastise his boyfriend for still being up, but the scene before him had him stunned into silence. It was quite possibly the last thing he'd been expecting. 

Jack was standing in front of the tree with his back to him, dressed as Santa. _What the fuck?_

"Jack?" He asked, utterly confused. His boyfriend slowly turned to face him, a smirk plastered over his face. He was even wearing a fake white beard over his own which had Alex rolling his eyes. What was the idiot doing? "Sorry to disappoint." He was putting on a deeper, slightly jolly voice that was apparently supposed to be Santa. Alex pursed his lips together as he tried not to laugh.

"You're early." He managed to say, deciding to go along with the weird charade in the hopes he'd find out where this was going.  
"Well, I've got some bad news for you, Alex." He said, taking a step closer. "You're on the naughty list." Alex barely managed not to snort.   
"Well, I guess that makes sense. I've been a _very_ naughty boy." He smirked at Jack as he approached him.  
"You have." He agreed.

"It's not too late to save it, Alex. You can wipe the slate clean, start afresh. Get yourself some presents this year." Alex raised an eyebrow, stopping just in front of him. "And how would I do that?" Jack gave a casual shrug, trying hard not to lose his character with Alex so close.  
"Well, for a start you could stop being such a slut." Alex barely managed to stifle his laughter. That was easily the least Santa-ish thing he could ever have said.

"Now Santa," Alex said, stepping into Jack's personal space and slowly walking his fingers up the front of the red jacket. "Where would the fun be in that?" Jack swallowed hard, just as Alex had known he would.   
"So you don't want any presents?" Alex bit his lip glancing up at him through his eyelashes.  
"Oh, I want presents. I just think we could come to an agreement that benefited us both a lot more." He leant in close, his warm breath tickling Jack's skin. "What did you have in mind?"

Alex smirked as he dropped down on his knees. He began unbuckling the unnecessarily huge buckle on Jack's belt and quickly got the red pants open and down. He began palming at Jack's twitching dick. Jack groaned softly as he looked down at his boyfriend, unable to look away.

Alex made sure to keep eye contact as he leant in kissing and mouthing at his erection through the thin cotton of his boxers. Jack's breath caught in his throat and his fingers knotted in Alex's hair as he continued to watch the brunet.

He pulled Jack's boxers down to join the pants at his ankles, licking his cock from base to tip. He pressed a kiss to Jack's head, swirling his tongue around it before lapping at his slit a few times teasingly.

He kissed his way up and down Jack's shaft before finally taking him into his mouth. He sucked tentatively on the head before he began to bob his head, taking in more and more. Jack let out a guttural moan, his grip on Alex's hair tightening as his head fell back.

Alex went down until Jack was hitting the back of his throat, leaving him with no choice but to pull off again. He took a grip of the base and began moving his hand in time with his mouth so he could pleasure all of Jack's monster cock, revelling in the whimpers and moans falling from his boyfriend's lips.

"Fuck you really are a naughty boy." Jack panted and Alex pulled off with a smirk.  
"Yeah, but I'm naughty in the best way." He winked and Jack barely managed to stifle a laugh. He pulled Alex back and away from his cock as he looked down at him with dark eyes. "Now are you going to be a good boy and put that pretty little ass of yours to good use?" Alex got to his feet with a wicked grin. "Anything you say Santa. I wanna earn my presents."

Jack leant in and connected their lips in a heated embrace, tongues clashing as Alex lead him over to the couch. He pushed Jack down, pulling away in order to shimmy out of his boxers before straddling his lap.

He reconnected their lips in another filthy kiss as Jack's hands began trailing over his body. He began grinding their crotches together as he reached between them and began unbuttoning the ridiculous red coat to reveal Jack's bare chest. Jack moaned into his mouth and Alex smirked as he began trailing his hands up Jack's torso.

Jack began fumbling in the coat's pockets, producing a bottle of lube. He lubed up his fingers and began stretching Alex out, refusing to break the kiss even though it would make the task much easier.

Alex moaned in approval as Jack brushed his prostate. No matter how much Jack stretched him it was never really enough to prepare him properly for what came next, but Alex loved it all the same. The burn, the fullness, it was all part of the fun for the self-proclaimed size queen.

"You ready to get yourself back on that nice list?" Jack panted, finally breaking the bond of their lips. Alex smirked and nodded, lifting up as Jack coated his cock. He slowly sunk down, his eyes screwing shut and his jaw falling open as the intense pleasure-pain flooded through him.

Jack always felt a little guilty when he saw Alex pull that face. He knew he couldn't help his size, and Alex always insisted he loved it, but he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend. It just seemed that no matter how much he prepped the older lad it was never enough to stop the pain completely.

Alex just sat for a few moments, breathing deeply and biting on his lower lip. He was stretched out to his limits with Jack's full length buried inside him and it was glorious. 

"You okay?" Jack asked gently, rubbing soothing circles at the base of Alex's spine. Alex nodded, leaning forward and burying his face in Jack's neck. "If it's too much-" Jack began but Alex cut him off, they had this conversation practically every time they fucked.  
"If I move I'll cum. I just need a minute." He mumbled. Jack stayed silent. It always amazed him how easily Alex was brought to the brink by his size alone. Most people couldn't handle it but not Alex, he lived for it.

Once he had calmed down enough Alex began to move, slowly lifting up until only Jack's tip remained inside him before lowering back down to the base. He moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut as his head fell back.

He soon set a fast rhythm moaning in pleasure as he ground down on Jack's dick, pounding his prostate with every downward movement. Jack groaned in approval, thrusting up into Alex and gripping hard on his circling hips, helping him move as much as he could.

"Shit!" Alex panted, pressing his forehead against Jack's shoulder. "Feels so good!" Jack could only nod in response. 

Tired of the artificial fuzz irritating his skin when he leant in for a kiss, Alex wrenched the fake beard off of Jack's face, throwing it to the floor before leaning in and kissing him hard. It was a heated clash of tongue and teeth as they both moaned together.

Jack reached between them and began stroking Alex's dick, rubbing precum around the head as he held him tight. Alex gasped and moaned, rocking between the movements of Jack's hand and hips.

He pulled back from Jack's lips, releasing a breathy moan. His pupils had swallowed his iris' leaving his eyes dark and wild. His hair was still sticking out at odd angles from where Jack had gripped it during the blowjob and his lips were a little kiss swollen. All in all, he was looking well fucked and it was affecting Jack more than he'd like to admit.

Jack tightened his grip on Alex's cock and began moving faster, thrusting up into him a little harder causing him to whimper and gasp. He was soon chanting his name over and over like his life depended on it. 

Alex gasped and there was a moment of deafening silence before he was releasing hard, coating their stomach as his body spasmed. Intense pleasure flooded his entire system and Jack moaned loudly at how sexy his boyfriend looked.

He flipped them so that Alex was on his back and began to thrust into him harder which had him moaning again, pressing his head back against the couch cushions. He wrapped his legs around Jack's waist allowing him in even deeper. "Jack!" He choked out, eyes rolling back.

Jack was soon losing his rhythm as he approached his own climax, Alex writhing and moaning beneath him. When he'd played out this little scenario in his head he'd never thought it would be _this_ hot.

His hips stuttered as he finally lost it, shooting his load deep inside his boyfriend. He choked out a pleasured gasp as Alex sighed contently beneath him, pulling him down into a languid kiss.

"That was hot." He mumbled as he let Jack go, causing the younger lad to smile. He pulled out and sat up, pulling Alex into his lap and hugging him close. "Not too weird for you?" Alex gave a shrug.   
"I mean I've never really seen Santa as a sexual being before and we definitely could have done without the beard but other than that..." He lent in and brushed their lips together once more. "Pretty hot." Jack chuckled, pressing his face into Alex's neck to hide his dorky smile. 

"Merry Christmas Lex." He mumbled as the older lad yawned.   
"Merry Christmas Jacko." **  
**


End file.
